The last trials and tribulations
by Minstrel of Gondor
Summary: The end of the war is drawing near. The heroes have a huge assignment from London but Major Hochstetter gets in their way. Will his interference expose the operation or will the luck drive him away before it is too late?
1. Sticky Wickets

Chapter 1: Sticky wickets

The bunk rose, exposing the hidden tunnel entrance. Sergeant Kinchloe climbed out, looked around with an air of urgency and asked: 'Where's the Colonel?'  
'With Klink', replied the cockney, Corporal Newkirk  
'At this hour? And why isn't the coffee pot on?'  
'Cos 'e's with Klink in the Kommandant's quarters not the office', he replied, sounding a trifle annoyed his companion hadn't been able to work that out himself.  
'Oui', added the Frenchman and resident chef, Corporal Louis Le Beau, 'and le colonel has been there for tres heures. Je desteste la teulle.'  
'Don't worry Le Beau, I'm sure the colonel will be alright. After all, its just Klink and he's relatively harmless for a Kraut. You remember that time when…'  
'Carter?'  
'Yeah Newkirk?'  
'Shut up! 'Ey Kinch, what's London got to say to the colonel?'  
'I dunno?'  
'You don't know?'  
'It's in code.'  
'Well what ruddy code is it?'  
'The colonel's _private_ code with London.'  
'Why does London have to use mon colonel's private code for this message?'  
'I don't know Le Beau, but what makes it more weird is that the message is only 5 words long!'  
'Only five words? I really wanna know what London can say in only five words. Can't be much though. I'd really like it to be another bridge. Just watching them blow up is enough to feed a family of five for a week.'  
'Our answer is just on the way, Andrew' , commented Newkirk, as he saw the doorknob turn

* * *

The door flung open and a gust a cold wind blew past barracks 2. Colonel Hogan stumbled wearily in. He was slightly hunched over, his jacket torn and he was bleeding from a wound on his forehead which was concealed by the brim of his crush hat. His men immediately rushed to support him.  
'What the bloody hell happened, colonel?' inquired Newkirk as he shut the door, 'What did old Klink do to you?'  
'Not Klink, he wasn't there', Hogan muttered  
'Then who?', asked his men in unison  
'Hochstetter', he managed to say, before surrendering to unconsciousness.  
'Somebody better get Wilson', Kinch mused, as he half carried half dragged his commanding officer into his quarter and laid him on the lower bunk.  
'But Kinch, it's 4 o'clock in the morning! Les Boshes will have us shot if we go outside and the tunnel to Wilson's barracks is blocked thanks to the cave in 2 days ago  
'Search the tunnels for medical supplies.'

The men rummaged through the tunnels thoroughly, leaving no stone unturned, but it was all in vain. No medical supplies were to be found and they started the task of clearing the rubble for a break through to Wilson's barracks. Kinch ordered everyone back upstairs to get changed for roll call while he entered barracks 12 and asked Wilson to come with him.

Klink was enraged at the Gestapo. _What gives them the right to invade my camp at one o'clock in the morning, interrogate my senior POW without a Luftwaffe officer present and keep me, the Kommandant of this camp under room arrest during the proceedings! Hogan won't be going back to the barracks in the same state in which he left it. And the prisoners will blame me and they won't even consider my condition. _Klink checked his watch. _10 minutes to roll call._

His thoughts were interrupted when Major Hochstetter barged in.  
'Bah!, he yelled, 'Klink, what do you know about the sabotage of the train last night?'


	2. Our fears make us traitors

Chapter 2: When our actions do not, our fears do make us traitors

'It was sabotaged?'  
'Of course, dunkopf, by who?'  
'The underground?'  
'Yes. The underground, which is led by the infamous Papa bear who is Colonel Hogan. And the only reason he is able to succeed is because _you_, Klink are too stupid to realise it or you are in league with him. Either way you are a traitor and an enemy of the fatherland. Guard! Escort Klink to the cooler and see to it that his fat Sergeant of the Guard goes with him. Then you will order a formation of all the prisoners in 10 minutes. The Gestapo has officially taken over this camp.'  
'But, Herr Major…'  
'No buts, Lieutenant. Or would you prefer Private Mueller to the Russian Front?'  
'Nein, Herr Major'  
'Then do as I say'  
'Jawhol Herr Major!'

* * *

As Wilson entered the Colonel's quarters, as ordered the others out so that he could examine is patient in private. They obediently left and waited in the common room. Kinch paced the floor, Le Beau stirred the contents of the pot without the fire on, Newkirk shuffled his cards and Carter couldn't sit still. A few moments later, Wilson exited the Colonel's room, shaking his head.  
'How is he'  
'Alright, Kinch, just unconscious'  
'Well what's the synopsis?', asked an irritated Newkirk  
'Just your other common Gestapo injuries.'  
'Meaning…'  
'Lets just put it this way, his back is a nightmare and so is his chest. I'd advise you make sure he doesn't move around too much all he'll agravate his injuries'  
'Thanks Wilson, you'd better get back to your barracks before your missed.'

_Apple strudel. Apple strudel. Why am I even here? I did nothing, nothing! Actually, all I did was pay for my apple strudel in a way the Gestapo does not approve. But poor Colonel Klink. He is innocent. He was being played a fool by Colonel Hogan. Poor Colonel Klink, I hope they do not hurt him._

In the cell next door: _Maybe I should have reported all those strange happenings to Berlin. I probably wouldn't be here if I did. Every strange thing that happens in and around Stalag 13 is somehow always connected to Hogan. Hogan with his silver tongue. He can explain anything, talk himself out of trouble, talk the Gestapo away. I wish he would do that now and while he's at it my myself and Schultz out of the cooler, if the Gestapo doesn't silence him first. And Schultz, he hasn't done anything wrong, except maybe eat too much and being a dunkopf all the time. I was fearful of what of what would happen to me if I did tell Berlin. I was frightened of the Russian Front. And it seems that that fear fears have labelled me a traitor. I will be shot and right now the Russian Front seems like paradise._


	3. Roll call

Chapter 3: Roll Call

Lieutenant Mueller knocked on the door of Barracks two before entering, bracing himself for the same vile reception he experienced at Barracks One.  
'Oh hi, um, Lieutenant', Carter said happily, checking Mueller's insignia, 'what can we for you?'  
'I am very sorry to interrupt your conversation but Major Hochstetter has ordered a formation of all the prisoners at once.'  
'Well tell 'im we'll be one short, I 'ate the look of 'is face, it's enough to make a man want to throw up', Newkirk retorted  
'Please Corporal, for your own sakes, fall out, the Major is very angry this morning and I do not know what he would do if you don't fall out.'  
'We'll be there.', Kinch assured him, 'and the next barracks you visit, don't knock before entering, the men will get suspicious. The Gestapo are not known for their manners.'  
'Thank you' Mueller replied as he exited the barracks, closing the door behind him.

* * *

'Kinch, two things. One, where's my jacket and two, did I hear roll call'  
'Colonel! Sir, you're in no condition to attend roll call' , he replied, handing his commanding officer his torn bomber jacket, 'We'll talk Hochstetter into letting you off.'  
'No Kinch, As long as I'm not unconscious, I attend roll call with my men, besides, Hochstetter's not Klink'  
'I won't you, sir'  
'Stand aside, Kinch, and that's a direct order.'  
'And if I choose to disobey?'  
'Court martial on the charges of insubordination, now stand aside'  
'Under protest, sir'  
Hogan reached into the pockets of his jacket, fingered a piece of paper and pulled it out quizzically. He quickly scanned the message, tore it up into shredded, tossed it into the stove.  
'Message upset you, gov'nor?''  
'Yes, Newkirk. The big brass in London predict that the liberation army will be here in about three weeks and they have a massive mission for us. Three trains, two factories, a bridge, the airstrip in Düsseldorf and five defectors to get out of Germany. The deadline in one and half weeks. Briefing is after roll call but for now, everybody fall out.'

* * *

Hochstetter marched down the steps of the Kommandantur. He was surprised to see Hogan appear at roll call_. He __is still very weak. The cold will serve to weaken him. I shall make a spectacle out of him for any infractions of the rules which are bound to occur. That shall keep the prisoners in line. But for now, I shall test their patience. _

After twenty minutes of waiting to be counted, Newkirk found it unbearable. _The colonel won't last long if Hochstetter keeps this up. _'Hurry up you bloody Kraut. We don't have all day, you know.'  
Hochstetter's anger flared up. He marched up to Hogan. 'Colonel Hogan, you are the senior POW officer and responsible for the disciplining of your men. Corporal Newkirk's outburst just then was far from disciplined. It is your failure. You may have the rest of the war to think about it.', he said, tearing off Hogan's jacket and throwing it on the ground. Then he fastened a pair of handcuffs so tight that Hogan's face became contorted with pain and agony. Hogan flinched.  
'You leave the colonel alone or I'll...'  
Wham! Newkirk froze in mid-speech as Hochstetter hit Hogan across the face with Klink's riding crop. The prisoners stood gaping, dumbfounded and stationary as Hogan was shoved along to the cooler. Hochstetter dismissed the prisoners and smiled heartily to himself.  
'Mueller'  
'Jawhol, Herr Major'  
'You will ensure that three men guard Hogan's cell at all times. Keep him handcuffed and stop his rations.'  
'Jawhol', he said saluting. Mueller cursed Hochstetter under his breath, picked up Hogan's jacket and walked to the cooler.


	4. Jumping to conclusions

Chapter 4: Jumping to conclusions

Klink heard the sound of keys rattling and brisk footsteps that echoed through the cooler coming closer. _Who have they arrested this time? Corporal Langenscheit? He is the only other guard who is extremely friendly with the prisoners. Oh no! I will never get out of here alive not while they keep Hogan in here._

The guard unlocked the cell opposite Klink's and pushed Hogan inside. Losing his balance from the guard's aggressive handling, Hogan fell instantly to the floor with a thud and lay still, unmoving.

'Is he…', started Mueller

'Just unconscious. And it serves him right. I've heard he has a smart mouth that can a drive a man crazy. If you ask me, we should shoot him. He is, after all, the best pilot the Allies have. If we can break him, it would be good for our morale, can't say much for theirs and it would certainly keep the other prisoners in line.', replied the other guard, Private Dunkelheit

'But Major Hochstetter would not approve. The American is _the Major's _toy and you know how possessive he is when it comes down to his play things.', commented Corporal Himmelstag

'I'm a human not a toy.', Hogan yelled

'Halt dein Schnauzer, schweinhund!'

'Verpiss dich, schmutzigen Wildschwein'

'It seems our American friend knows a bit of German, yes?', Dunkelheit remarked

'I picked it up from the guards, Kraut'

'Don't you dare call me that, Hogan'

'I'll call you what I wish, Private. And that's _Colonel_ Hogan to you, you stupid goon.'

Enraged, Dunkelheit picked up his gun and shot Hogan in the shoulder. Hogan slumped to the floor just in front of the tunnel entrance to the cell

'You'll hear from the Major'

'Maybe not, Lieutenant. Major Hochstetter did say we were to stop his rations. We can just tell he died of starvation.'

Unbeknownst to Hogan, his men had heard the proceedings from the tunnel and surmised from the dialogue between the guards that their commanding officer was dead.

'Filthy Boshe!'

'I swear, when I get me hands on that Private, I'll wring his neck.'

'Easy, Newkirk, the colonel might just be unconscious'

'I doubt it, Andrew.'

'We need to tell London', Kinch insisted


	5. Mission briefing

Chapter 5: Mission briefing

'What!', screamed Hochstetter, 'Berlin has ordered all available Gestapo personnel to Headquarters? Who will run this prison camp?..Yes sir, give it back to the Luftwaffe...Jawhol Herr Gruepenfueher. I will make the necessary preparations and leave in 2 weeks. Auf Wiedersehen, Heil Hitler!' Hochstetter slammed his fist on the table. 'Bah!' _Only one day of control and someone comes and takes it away from me. Well I didn't come here for nothing. I must make Hogan confess in these two weeks. He is Papa bear and I know it. He will sign a confession before I loose the opportunity to thoroughly interrogate him._

* * *

'Colonel Hogan, for the one millionth time in these last 4 hours, sign the piece of paper.', he yelled to his prisoner who was shackled to the ceiling.  
'Hogan, Robert, E., Colonel. U.S. army air corps, 0876707'  
'You will sign it and tell me everything you know about Allied strategy, at once!'  
'Hogan, Robert, E., Colonel. U.S. army air corps, 0876707'  
'Hogan, unless you enjoyed becoming acquainted with my friend', he snarled, fingering his whip, 'you will confess to being Papa bear.'  
'In your dreams! And that's _Colonel _Hogan to you.'  
'Guard, give me the cat of nine tails.'  
'Here it is, Herr Major.'  
Hochstetter took it from the guard and an evil smile broke out across his face. _We'll break you, and you confess. I will not admit defeat from the likes of you. _Hochstetter had a field day with his prisoner until his muscles had used up every atom of his strength. Enraged that Hogan would not crack under six hours of intensive Gestapo interrogation, he went to the office and rang Gestapo Headquarters in Düsseldorf  
'Herr Major, shall we unshackle him?'  
'Nein, leave him as he is.'  
'Jawhol.'

* * *

'Hallo, Gestapo Headquarters, Düsseldorf, this is Captain Webber'  
'Hallo Webber, Hochstetter here. I hear a scientist in your area has developed a new drug.'  
'Jawhol, that is true.'  
'I wish to use it on one of my prisoners.'  
'That American Colonel again?'  
'Yes. Colonel Hogan. He is proving most difficult to persuade using our primitive medieval torture methods. Perhaps the drug can be of use. And Webber?'  
'Jawhol?'  
'I need it delivered to Stalag Thirteen tomorrow morning. I wish to break him as soon as possible'  
'Jawhol. It shall be done. Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler!'  
'Heil.' _At last, some hope of success._

Kinch unplugged the coffee pot  
'See what did you tell me, the Colonel was just unconscious.'  
'But not for long mate.'  
'Newkirk, Newkirk, always a pessimist.'  
'Message from London. Mission goes ahead as planed and we must meet the dead line.'  
'But we don't know which bridges, which trains, which munitions factory, and how to contact the defectors. All we know is the Düsseldorf airstrip.'  
'That's why we need to talk to the Colonel, Carter'  
'But Kinch, tres Boshes are guarding his cell. We cannot get through the tunnel unnoticed'  
'So we got through the normal way.'  
'You really think the Krauts will let us see him, no way mate.'  
'Actually, Newkirk, they will. He's in the cooler, not solitary. I'm going now.'  
'Bonne chance, mon ami.'  
'I'm going to need it.'

* * *

'Look, Private, I need to see my Commanding Officer. As acting senior POW, I have a lot of problems to deal with and I'm having trouble, I _need_ his advice.'  
'Let him through, Dunkelheit, and give them some privacy. It is enough having watch swcheinhund. Two is too many.'  
'But Herr Lieutenant, will they not try to escape?'  
'How can they? The cell door will be locked.'  
'Jawhol'  
Mueller led Kinch along the passageway, dejectedly.  
'What's wrong, you look unhappy.'  
'Ja, I am. Promise me you will not tell the other Gestapo men here.'  
'Promise.'  
'It is Major Hochstetter. He scares me.'  
'You're not alone.'  
'I want to kill him'  
'You'd be shot for fragging'  
'At least I can prevent at lot more innocent deaths my guilty one.', then in a lower tone, 'Colonel Hogan is a strong man. I'm surprised he has not cracked yet. But I don't know how much longer he will last. Major Hochstetter is receiving a new drug form Düsseldorf early tomorrow morning. The drug causes great pain and everyone who has been injected with it has confessed to anything for the antidote, which is as you may have guessed, death by firing squad, within the hour it is administered.'  
'Why are you telling me this?'  
'You will have to write a letter of condolence to his family. You have a right to know', he declared as he unlocked Hogan's celled, 'Please, be quick and knock when you're ready'  
'Thank you'  
Mueller closed the door as Kinch stepped inside.  
'Colonel!'  
'Kinch?'  
'Here sir, before we run out of time, would you give me a briefing on the mission? London wants us to meet to deadline. They said the mission is vital to the success of the liberation army.'  
'Alright. Listen carefully. The defectors are somewhere in this camp. Three of them are posing as Gestapo and the other two are Luftwaffe. Find them out by using recognition code T. Tell them to take over perimeter patrol at the 2200 hours changing of the guard _tonight_. Send Carter and Newkirk out at 2300 hours to blow the Riest bridge. The Kruats have wired charged underneath the ground so that if the liberation army approaches from that direction, they won't get through because someone will blow up the bridge and the others will go down with it. That takes care of the other bridges London wants us to take out. But the liberation army is approaching from the _other _direction. Blowing up those bridges means the Krauts can't get their troops over to act as opposition. Find out about the trains from the underground. They're responsible for them. Set up a reconnaissance at 2330 hours so you can deliver Carter's bombs. When you come back, Newkirk and Carter should already be back. Tell the defectors to come with you into the tunnel. When Hochstetter wakes up, he'll think they've deserted.'  
'And the munitions factory and airstrip, sir?'  
'Blow up the munitions factory in two days time. I still don't know about the airstrip in Düsseldorf But I'll think of something. Come back in two days.'  
'You won't be here in two days, sir.'  
'What do you mean, Kinch?'  
Kinch relayed what Mueller had told him, seeing his Commanding Officer pale as he elaborated.  
'Alright Kinch, return to the barracks, you guys are skilled enough to devise a plan without me.'  
'Yes sir.'

* * *

'Thanks, Lieutenant.'  
'Pleasure's mine. They always say to do good is to be good'  
'And the good have good karma.'  
'The cubs, I presume? And your Commanding Officer is Papa bear?'  
'Yes.'  
'Corporal Himmelstag is also defecting along with the Major Hochstetter's aide, Captain Schmidt The Luftwaffe defectors are Corporal Langenscheit and his brother-in-law. Our families are in the underground. That is how we knew to come here'  
'OK. The five of you take over the perimeter patrol at the 2200 hours changing of the guard. We'll take you to the tunnel around midnight.'  
'OK. We'll be there.'


	6. Taking over

Chapter 6: Taking over

'What are we going to do, mes amis?'

'I'll tell you what we'll do, we'll take over this ruddy camp before that sadistic and nefarious Major can use that bloody drug on the governor.'

'But we'll be fighting Gestapo and Luftwaffe!'

'Kinch, we outnumber them.'

'But they have the guns.'

'And so do we.'

'So we use them, blow the whole operation, and get everyone shot. No. We've got to work with the Luftwaffe. Surely, they don't want the goons here forever, besides, Klink's in the cooler too. That might be an incentive for them of work with us. Together, we could easily overpower the Gestapo. They just have to give us the guns. '

'Alright, mate, but I don't like the idea of working with Jerry.'

'Neither do I, mon ami, but is necessary to save le Colonel before it is too late.'

'Alright, Kinch, I'll do it.'

'Our new Sargent of the Guard, and barracks guard is Sargent Welt. His brother was shot by the Gestapo for a crime he did not commit. Welt already hates the Gestapo and he's tame. Carter, call Welt in, we're going to make a alliance with him.'

'Right, Kinch'

Welt wanted the Gestapo out of Stalag thirteen. _They came and disrupted to running of the camp. Kommandant Klink and Schultz are in the cooler because they were in charge before the Gestapo took over and Colonel Hogan is getting beaten up for offences made by his men and sheer retaliation for the approaching liberation army and defeat of Germany. Not to mention Major Hochstetter thinks the American is Papa bear. I want the Gestapo out of here and I will do anything to see it through._

'Sargent Welt', yelled Carter

'Ja?'

'You look sad. You'd better come inside the barracks and have a sit down before Major Hochstetter starts accusing you of being unmanly. Rumour has it that he had his aide court martialed and shot for that offence two years ago. Wouldn't want that to happen to a good guy like you.'

'Danke.', Welt replied, flabbergasted that the American Sargent would care. Stepping inside, he watched as the prisoners made room for him on the common room table.

'Carter, any Gestapo spies outside.'

'No Kinch.'

'OK. Sargent Welt, we know that the Luftwaffe guards detest the presence of the Gestapo and so do we. Now we've had a whole lot of time to devise plans on how to get rid of them and we've finally got a doable plan, but we need your help.'

'What will you have me do. I will do anything to have the Gestapo out of my sight.'

'Equip us with some guns.'

'Ja, I can do that.'

'Good, then here's the plan'

'When do we take action?', asked Welt, after hearing the plan

'At 2400 hours, you take over the tower guards, and leave the rest to rest.'

'Then the deal is sealed.'

'Yes.'

'I will get back to guard duty or Major Hochstetter will have me sent to the Russian Front or worse for shirking.'

'He won't be in your hair tomorrow.'

'Ja, Danke.

* * *

As Carter and Newkirk set out on the mission, Kinch paced the floor.

'You're just as bad as le Colonel.'

'Must rub off. I'll be meeting the underground contact now. Will you cover for us if Hochstetter decides to make a surprise inspection?'

'Oui. I will lock the door because as Newkirk always says, any ruddy thing is liable to walk in.'

'If we're not back by 2400 hours, go through with the takeover, then try to find out about our whereabouts.'

'But...', Le Beau started, but stopped with a vigorous shaking of the head from Kinch, 'OK, under protest.'

Kinch descended into the tunnel and departed for his reconnaissance mission with the underground contact.

* * *

'I have a present from papa to grandpa for his birthday. It is a bear.'

'Opa will be pleased.'

'Ja, here it is. It is very fragile so handle it with care.'

'Of course, we cannot deliver a broken present to Opa.'

A series of loud sounds resonated through the air.

'What was that?'

In a lower voice, Kinch replied, 'The men are blowing up some bridges. It was vital to the war effort.'

'I see.'

'I must leave now before I am missed, goodbye.'

'Nein, not goodbye, Auf Wiedersehen'

* * *

The defectors climbed down the tunnel and followed Kinch into the proccessing room.

'You'll be comfortable here for a while. I have things to do upstairs but I will come back as soon as I can.'

'If you come back.', added Langenschiet. At Kinch's frowning, he added,'that is, if the takeover is a success.'

'It will, do not worry.'

'Hey Kinch, hurry up down there. Le Beau has unlocked the door and we have five minutes until showtime.'

'I'm coming, Newkirk.'

Kinch scrambled up the ladder and concealed the tunnel entrance behind him. Welt would be here soon and the routine of this camp would be back to normal after a swift takeover. The barracks door opened and Welt came in accompanied by two guards, carrying three boxes between them. The boxes contained guns and ammunition, Welt explained, enough to arm fifty prisoners. Kinch unpacked the boxes and the prisoners in barracks two loaded the guns and took one for themselves. Welt then left the barracks and he and his men started to take out the Gestapo guards in the guard towers.

'Carter, Newkirk, distribute the remaining guns among the other barracks and inform of our plans. Remember, don't shoot unless they shoot at us first. Le Beau, since you can't stand the sight of blood, I want you to stay here and monitor the radio. While you're in the tunnels, take care of our guests. Everyone else, take the other Gestapo men into our custody. Disarm them and keep your guns trained at them at all times. If they start shooting, shoot back, otherwise, I want this take over to be bloodless. I'll take care of Hochstetter with Carter, Newkirk and the men in the other barracks.'

'What will you do with him, mon ami, I think we should throw him in the cooler, then we'll give him a taste of his own medicine tomorrow morning.'

'The cooler yes with his crony Dunkelheit but his own medicine no. At least not until the Colonel approves.'

'Ok.'

* * *

The gestapo guards in the cooler heard the sound of gunfire coming from outside and rushed to assist their comrades. As soon as they were out of sight, Klink reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun cautiously, checking for any remaining guards. They were careless enough to not check him before imprisoning him in his own prison he decided that the coast was clear, he raised his gun and shot his way out of his cell. Once outside, he realised that the guards had been stupid enough to leave the keys to the other cells and Hogan's shackles hanging upon a hook nearby. Grabbing them in haste, he released Schultz, who was glad to out of confined spaces and only too happy to help Klink carry an unconscious Hogan to the infirmary after the shooting died down so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. As Klink unlocked Hogan's shackles, Schultz caught him and laid him down on his back.

'Now, we wait.', Klink sighed.

Time passed all too slowly for Klink. Yearning to know what was going on outside but unable to leave for fear getting hurt himself, Klink turned his attention to his companions. Schultz, quivering and shaking. Hogan, unconscious and extremely wounded. He heard many footsteps and the sound of someone being dragged along the concrete floor. He turned off the safety on his gun and waited patiently, like a lion lying in wait for its prey. As the footsteps came to a halt, Klink realised it was the Englander and the Frenchman from their voices.

'This one will do for our favourite goon.', the Englander had said

'And this one for his friend.'

'Actually, I think the big bad wolf can have the governor's cell.'

'Oui, and will shackle him to the ceiling to give him a taste of his own medicine.'

'But Kinch said not without the governor's approval.'

'I am sure mon Colonel will grant our request.'

Klink turned the safety back on again and asked Schultz to give him a hand with moving his American counterpart. Schultz was only to happy to have Hogan in the infirmary as soon as possible. Newkirk and Le Beau were surprised to see that they had managed to free themselves and asked Klink for the story. _Later, _Klink had replied to their question. After dumping Hochstetter uncerimonially in his cell and locking the door, Newkirk and Le Beau hurried back to barracks and Klink and Schultz to the infirmary.


	7. Rationing

Chapter 7: Rationing

Hochstetter woke up in a dark and gloomy cell. Hogan's cell. That was when the realisation dawned on him that _he_ was being imprisoned. Hochstetter looked a himself in disbelief, pinching himself to ensure it was not just a horrible nightmare but it was. _How did I get here? I went to bed last night in the guest quarters. I must have being drugged and dragged here, by whom? It must be the prisoners, that would explain Hogan's absence but Klink and Schultz would be here if it was indeed them. So that means it was the Luftwaffe guards, but they couldn't have gotten past my guards, they would outnumbered. My own men? No, they are too loyal to the Third Riech. That leaves only one explanation, the Luftwaffe guards teamed up with the prisoners but that too is impossible, they sworn enemies, they would never work together, until the American tanks roll in. Bah! Whoever it was will pay for it, heads will roll. Footsteps coming this way, to realise me, of course, this must be a silly prank. _But it wasn't for the footsteps belonged to the feisty Frenchman and his Cockney companion.

'So it seems even old Hochstetter can be captured.'

'Oui, maybe _he _is papabear and that is why he is always saying it is mon Colonel; to divert attention from himself.'

'I think you might be right.'

'There is only one way to find out, mon ami.'

'What's that?'

'We beat it out of him. Serves him right.'

'We really should wait for the governor's permission but this time I'm with you mate.'

'You stop right where you are, and that's an order.'

'We're busted, Louis.'

'How did he out of the informatory?'

'Probably coz Wilson was sleeping.'

'He was, now turn around and leave, I want to speak to Hochstetter alone before mum wakes up.'

'Mum has woken up. Colonel, I want you back in the infirmary, now. You're not allowed to leave for three days.'

'Three days! That's to much, Sargent, make that Corporal.'

'You're sick, so I outrank you.'

'I don't want to lie in bed all day, _Private _Wilson'

'Sir, you can kick me out of the army but I'll still find a way to get you back in the infirmary.'

'_After _I talk to Hochstetter.'

'Now, before you aggravate your injuries any further.'

'Will you let a man sleep?'

'Shut up, you filthy Bosche Private. Nobody cares about you'

'I'm going to get me hands on you right now.'

'Hold it, Newkirk. Don't harm them. It will make us no better than the Nazis themselves.'

'Under one condition, sir.'

'What is it?'

'You have agree to it first.'

'Alright, I agree. Name your condition.',

'That you go back to the infirmary and do as Wilson says.'

'Whatever.', Hogan grumbled while Newkirk, Le Beau and Wilson looked at each other smiling, with a glint of victory in their eyes.

* * *

'But General Burkhalter, I need the supplies.'

'Berlin is running out of food, Klink! We can't afford to give any to the prison camps besides, the bridges that the supply trucks travel on are destroyed, by the underground! The American tanks will be at Stalag thirteen in two weeks, yes? Prehaps they will bring some food. You will have to make do with what you have until then.'

'But...'. The phone went dead before Klink could rebut picked up the phone again and rang the local hospital in Hammelburg. No answer. A dejected Klink slumped into his chair and buried his head in his hands. 'Schultz!'

'Jawhol, Herr Kommandant!'

'Make a list of all the food in camp for me. We need to resort to servere rationing and don't forget to make a list of all the medical supplies while you're at it.'

'Herr Kommandant, does that mean...'

'Yes Schultz, you will have to eat less.'

'But, Herr Kommandant...'

'You won't be alone, Schultz, we will _all_ be eating less.'

'I know, Herr Kommandant, but can't we get something from the black market?'

'Do you know how much that will cost us? Berlin isn't sending us anything! They can't send us anything. There's no bridge to travel on.'

'Perhaps they can make an air drop.'

'Keep dreaming, Schultz. Berlin doesn't care about us. We have to fend for ourselves.'

* * *

'Colonel, you've got infected normal Gestapo injuries in addition to aches and pains. You need to stay here until I clean and bandaged your wounds.'

'I'm fine, just a few scratches. Now let me go.'

'You're forgetting our agreement, sir. You don't do as Wilson asks and I get to wring that Private's neck.'

'I'm staying. Three days you said. No more.'

'Three days. And if you're good, I might let you out early.'

The infirmary door opened and Schultz came in with a bag which he handed to Wilson.

'These are the last medical supplies in camp. But please, use them sparingly, they need to last everyone for two weeks.'

'Thanks Schultz.'

'You're welcome. Oh, and Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant wants to see you as soon as Wilson says you are allowed to go. He says it is very urgent.'

'Schultz, if you can convice him it's urgent enough for _him_ to come_ here, _I'll give you two chocolate bars from my Red Cross Packages. Wilson says I can't leave for three days.'

'Danke, Colonel Hogan. You are a very nice man.', he said elatedly, adding, 'for an enemy'

* * *

'Berlin can't send any supplies, Hogan. I need to discuss the matter of rationing with you.'

'How long will the current supplies last us, the way we usually eat?'

'Three days, five at the most.'

'What if everyone ate the same amount, still on a three meals a day basis.'

'About a week.'

'What about two meals a day?'

'Hogan, you can't be serious, we will all suffer from malnourishment!'

'It's better than starving to death.'

'Yes it is. Alright, one and a half weeks.'

'What about...'

'No! not one meal a day. I will not permit that.'

'I wasn't about to propse that.'

'Then what?'

'You have a working radio, don't you?'

'Yes.'

'I could request an airdrop from London.'

'And they would grant that request? I doubt it.'

'I wonder how long our Red Cross packages will last us. They might be able to make up for the last half week.'

'You will sharing them with the guards and not to mention the Gestapo. Are you sure your men will go through with that?'

'They will understand. I have faith in them.'

'I see. Then I will leave to your recovery. Auf Wiedersehen.'

'Auf Wiedersehen.', Hogan said, offering Klink a proper military salute. Klink stood stationary for a while before returning the gesture. _That's the first time he has even done that. Usually he gives me one of the insulting two fingered salutes. What changed in him?_


	8. Shocking facts and realisations

Chapter 8: Shocking facts and realisations

'The munitions factory needs to go, tonight. Carter, I want your best bombs. This might be last time we use them. We're_ all_ going out'

'What about the air strip?'

'We might not have to destroy it, Kinch. London might be obliged to airlift us, with all the airstrips in the area destroyed, that will be the one they can use.'

'When you said it might the last time we use Carter's bombs, does that mean the tunnels won't go?'

'Yes. The brass want to preserve it, make a documentary of our operation after war which means, it will be declassified quite soon.'

'That is très bonne. When my children say, papa, what did you do during the war, we can tell them we screwed up the war machine of les Bosches.'

Schultz hurried into the common room, puffing and panting like a dog after a long and tiring run around the block.

'Where is Colonel Hogan! He owes me two chocolate bars.'

'Do I, Schultz?', Hogan asked innocently

'Ja. You do.'

'Let me tell you a story.'

'I do not like stories.'

'This one you'll like. See there was once a German Sargent who wanted to eat two chocolate bars but there was rationing so it became against regulations for him to do so. And the story goes on to tell what would happen to him if his commanding officer found out.'

'I know nothing!', he said anxiously before storming out of the door and right into Klink.

'Schultz you dunkopf'

'I'm sorry Herr Kommandant.'

'Mph!', Klink mumbled, shaking his fist in Schultz's face and marched into the barracks.

* * *

Hogan listened to Klink tell him of the atrocities committed by the liberation forces in the other camps in the privacy of his quarters. The soldiers who liberated Dachau had lined up all the camp guards along the wall and shot them in cold-blood. Those guards were young men who had been conscripted and newly sent to maintain security. They hadn't even committed any war crimes as the guilty party had already deserted. The liberation army, however, shocked at the poor maintenance and deplorable condition of the prisoners, gunned down the remaining camp guards _after_ they had surrendered. Shocked to the point of utter disbelief, Hogan was perplexed as to how such atrocities could happen. [1]

'What? I thought we were supposed to be the good guys!'

'Hogan, I wouldn't lie about something this serious and you know that.'

'What good does your telling me about this do? I can't guarantee they won't shoot all of you after you surrender. I'm powerless'

'Not if you had control of the camp.'

'What are you trying to say, Kommandant?'

'What I'm trying say, Colonel Hogan, is that you could stop them from shooting my men if I surrendered to you first.', he explained putting a box on the desk.

'What's in there.'

'Open it up and you'll see.'

Hogan carefully opened the box, revealing an American flag. Deeply moved, his heart swelled with joy and happiness. He fingered in tentatively, trying hard to cry in front the German.

'Thanks Kommandant.'

'I have already informed my men of my decision and I will make a formal surrender at special formation all men in camp in two hours time.

'As you wish.'

After Klink left, Hogan buried his head in his arms and let his tears fall down his cheek. Sniffling, his wiped them away. Newkirk must heard him for his peeked his head in and asked in a concerned voice, 'Everything OK, governor?'

'Yes.', he said firmly, unwillingly to show any weakness in front of his men, 'Can you get my dress uniform pressed?' _I want to look my best for this._

'How long do I have?'

'Two hours.'

'Sure thing, governor and may I ask, what's the occasion, I didn't know you needed to go to Head Quarters in a hurry?'

'I don't. Wait and see.'

* * *

Klink looked a tunnel in utter bewilderment._ So Hochstetter was right all along. Hogan is Papa bear and he has played me for a fool these three years. This tunnel or should I say these tunnels were dug without my knowledge? He operated under my very nose and I, too proud and arrogant to see it, took his explanations are truth when they were really silver tongued lies! He single-handedly brought down the German war machine. All that sabotage, secret information known to the Allies, generals defecting, scientists disappearing, he was behind it. I am still finding it hard to believe he has accomplished so much and that the outcome of the war can be attributed to one man. It is only a pity he will not get the recognition he deserves for sake of classification._ Klink looked at the complexity of the operation and pondered if he would have done the same had their roles been reversed. Instinct told him he would have for he was a patriotic and a loyal German Officer but in hindsight, he realised that he was in fact a dimwitted, coward, unwilling to take any risks. The fact that he let Hochstetter boss him around was proof enough for even though he outranked the Gestapo Officer, the mention and even the uniform his branch of service was enough to send shivers down his spine. He wasn't the iron Colonel as he loved to called himself nor the Kommandant of the toughest POW camp in all of Gemany. He was a fool. He bumbling, fumbling fool. No wonder General Burkhalter, Major Hochstetter and just about every other German officer who had come in contact with him always looked upon him with disdain. Klink stared into space letting the shame of his new-found knowledge engulf him.

'Was ist los?', asked a concered Hogan.

'It just that I have suddenly realised what a fool I have been.'

'You're not a fool, Colonel, I manipulated you into seeing only what I wanted you to see. I fabricated lies and deceptions in way that would be unquestionable. I played upon your emotions; fear and pride. You're scared of your superiors, the Gestapo, the Russian Front, etc so I used them to deceive you. You're proud of your record so I threatened it. Don't blame yourself for this, if you must, you can blame my audacity and thirst for revenge.'

Klink eyed Hogan suspiciously. Hogan seemed to notice and told him he had no need to manipulate him anymore and he had told the truth, meaning every word of. Klink was speechless. Never had the American used such a sincere tone with him before, previously opting for a devious and flippant one. He realised that with the end of the war drawing closer, Hogan didn't need to get any information out of him or impose his lies upon him, using him as a tool for his interests. Hogan would be a different person and that would take Klink some getting used to. Perhaps he had changed too. He no longer viewed himself as the invisible military mastermind. Seeing the extent of Hogan's operation for himself, he realised he was indeed the opposite.

* * *

[1] Report of the massacre from this handy site : ./~gduncan/massacres_#Germany


	9. The Journey Home

Chapter 9: The Journey Home

Hogan stood at the window in his new office, admiring the view that came with it. Some his men were engaged in a volleyball game while others manned the guard towers and front gates. Soon the liberation army would arrive and they could go home. He checked his watch, only three hours to go according to London. He wearing his dress uniform again - had to look presentable for the liberation army - which was adorned with medals, rows of ribbons and his insignia. After a heated debate, the High Command had agreed to airlift them at the airstrip in Dusseldorf. Waiting in anticipation, he thought of ways his could bide his remaining hours in Stalag Thirteen when Klink barged in. Hogan's anger flared up, frustrated that the German hadn't bothered to knock. Remembering that he himself never did and this was the German's reaction to his insolence, he reprimanded himself for allowing himself to be angry for he had no reason. He turned his attention back to Klink and asked, 'What is it Colonel?'

'Colonel Hogan, I need to talk to you, about your operation.'

Knowing this confrontation would happen sooner or later, Hogan sighed, 'Sure, sit down, but I what I can tell you _is _limited because it's still classified.'

'All I want is an explanation'

'What will you have me explain?'

'The killing of innocents.'

'Look, Colonel,no-one's perfect. I blow up munitions factories after hours in the dead of night so I kill any workers. I sabotage bridges to blow when it is least expected someone will travel on them, again at night. All those disappearing generals, I didn't shoot in cold blood. I sent them to England as POWs. When I helped escaping prisoners out of Germany, I tried to do it during the day, out the front gate in Schnitzer's van, disguised as soldiers going to the Russian Front such as 'Lieutenant Hoober'[1] who was really that Russian pilot you were looking for. When that couldn't be done, I smuggled them out of the tunnels at night without shooting any guards or civilians. Yes some innocents died but I tried my best to get the missions done to London's deadline with as little blood shed as possible.'

'Do you feel?'

'Yes. Always. My hands are tainted with the blood of people of who are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sometimes I mistook a civilian for a patrol and shot. I'm just as guilty as the Nazis in those death camps. Maybe more.'

'And I was nothing but a pawn of the Allies?'

'No. You were a pawn but you're a person too. You have feelings. I tried to hurt them as little as possible but I only hurt them more. I admire you're inner qualities. Your loyalty, your tolerance and humanity. Had we met under different circumstances, I'd be proud to call you a friend. But the war will be over soon so I guess it doesn't matter now. Talking of pawns, would you care for a game of chess?'

'Ofcourse, sir'

'Colonel, I believe we're on a first name basis now. You must call me Robert.'

'Then you must call me Wilhelm and play the game as you normally would. I understand you let me win before.', Klink declared, as he made his first move, knowing he would lose to the _real_ best strategist.

* * *

Hochstetter was getting claustrophobic. The last two and a half weeks in this dingy cell was proving too much. He considered it a loss of dignity to be tried as a war criminal and wished to commit suicide. He could starve or dehydrate himself to death but that was a slow and painful one. He want a quick death. He had the man guarding his cell, Sargent Carter, if he could please have some cyanide, expecting that the young Sargent's love of chemicals and compounds would overpower him. But the attempt was in vain. Carter had refused, saying that Hogan wanted him alive for the war crimes trials. Bah! he had screamed at the American's reply. He tried to reason with him, saying he would be sentenced to death by hanging anyway but it was useless. The American couldn't be persuaded so Hochstetter wished for a gun. He had one hour to get it, one hour before the American tanks came through the gates. He heard footsteps approaching and keys rattling. Surely he still had one more hour. He didn't know weather he should feel relieved or fearful when he saw Hogan arrive, accomplished by the remainder of his staff. Hogan had said he wanted to speak to him when he sneaked out of the infirmary and had chosen to put it off until now - the last hour. Hogan told Carter to unlock the cell door. Newkirk went in first and applied a pair of handcuffs. Hogan looked Hochstetter in the eye and said, 'Major, I have something to tell you and something to show you.'

'Ja, Ja, Hogan. You're going to tell me I am to be tried for war crimes.'

'Something better than that.'

'You mean I'm not?'

'Whatever gave you that idea?', mocked Newkirk.

'Major, I am Papabear and I'm going to show you my operation.'

'But mon Colonel, it has not been declassified yet.'

'We showed Klink, we can show him. London will never know if we don't tell them.'

'But Klink is trustworthy, him, non.'

'Hochstetter, do I have your word of honour you wont go blabbing what I show to anyone.'

'Ja. Du hast mein Ehrenwort.'

'Danke. Come this way.'

* * *

After been shown every aspect of the operation and informed, most of the missions, and returned to his cell, Hochstetter asked, 'Colonel Hogan, why are you showing me this?'

'At least you'll die knowing that your suspicions were true.'

'Danke, that is very reassuring.'

'The tanks will here in about ten minutes. I will relieve you of my company.'

Hogan turned to leave the cooler building and ambled his way back to the office. On the way, Le Beau asked him how he could trust the Gestapo Major to keep the operation a secret to which he merely replied that he had given him his word of honour and that was something Germans didn't take lightly or go back on, sort of like an oath.

There was a heated argument at the front gate and Hogan rushed over to resolve it. Upon arriving, he realised the tanks were parked outside the gates and the argument was between the liberation army and his men who were guarding the front gate. Hogan called for silence and the argument ceased at once. Enquiring what the argument was about, a man from the liberation army told him his men guarding the front gate wouldn't let the tanks in. Hogan told him he had left such orders because the ground was sensitive. When the man asked what he meant Hogan told him that he didn't have security clearance to know. Hogan then addressed their Commander, Colonel William Triplet.[2]

'Colonel, I know what you did at Dachau. I don't a repeat performance. No weapons in the compound please. Incidentally, I some war criminals to turn over to you.'

'That's excellent news. I'll send some of men ahead to Nuremburg. I suppose you can spare them a truck.'

'Of course.'

Triplet had demanded to inspect the compound before leaving, just to ensure that the conditions in camp were not the same as Dachau. Hogan was only too happy to oblige. After Triplet and his men had left, Hogan ordered Kinch to inform London they would ready to begin to airlift tomorrow morning. The camp still had six trucks and one staff car. He resolved that his men would leave by four barracks at a time, starting from the highest number to the lowest but first there was a celebration to hold.

* * *

The last plane touched down at London. As the Heroes stepped onto friendly soil, they took time to remember the contribution they had made to the war effort, the bizarre schemes and crazy capers they had pulled off. Knowing they would not have to wait long until they could speak about it, they joined the rest of the men inside the base. Waiting for them at the door was General Barton who offered his sincere apologies to Hogan for his behaviour in the maximum security cell [3]. Hogan told him nonchalantly he had been quite offended when the he had called him a traitor and a disgrace to the uniform but it was forgiven for he could not have known about the operation. Once in the base, they were greeted with warm smiles and loud cheering; a hero's welcome. It was great to be home again.

* * *

[1] Refers to Episode: _A Russian is Coming_

[2] Historical Figure: Commander of US 7th armoured division, which liberated Dachau and committed atrocities upon arrival.

[3] Refers to Episode: _The General Swap_


End file.
